Late Night Talk
by TeamCINNA23
Summary: what would happen if katniss showed up at Cinna's door with nightmares and spent the night. story better than summary.


There was **a** light knock on my door. I didn't know or care who it was. I was totally engrossed in my work. "Come in "I said softly. There was a light squeak as the door turned on its hinges. I didn't bother to see who it was, it may have been rude but that was just the kind of mood I was in at the moment. Whoever it was didn't either notice or just didn't care. As they walk over to the couch and sat down. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like hours. The only sound was the slight scratch of pencil on paper. When I finally finished the designs I had been work on I push away from my desk. I didn't bother to take off my reading glass when I did. There was an audible gasp from the person who had walked in only moments before. That person was the last person I expected to be here. Katniss. She was just sitting there staring at me as if I was stranger in my own room. Suddenly I realized there were tears streaming down her face. Instantly I got up and went to sit on the cough. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She started to sob harder as she buried her face in my chest. I untied her hair and gently ran my hand through it loosening the braid in a fatal attempt to calm her down. It broke my heart to see her hurt. I knew that it was the nightmares she had each night that brought her here to my room. Every victor from the games suffered pretty much the same. But who could blame them. What sick person could think someone could watch people die and not lose part of their sanctity, people from the capitol that's who see how they do every year. But they have to kill people with their own hands just to survive another day only to most likely to get killed in the next day. I wish I could take katniss's place if not only just to not see her hurt. I'm glad I wasn't born in the capitol just so I can't be classified as one of them. Somehow my family had managed to make enough money to send to design school in the capitol. I didn't want to disappoint my family so I made the long journey from district 8 to the capitol alone. I have the sudden urge to tell my story to Katniss which is weird because I have never told anyone. It also felt right since Katniss shared everything with me from her friend Gale to her relationship with Peeta, but I never share with her. So I tell her my story from beginning to end. I play with her hair gently as I do, and soon I hear her breath even out as she falls asleep in my arms. She looked peaceful as she slept. I wished we could stay like this forever. Her in my arms with no tears in her eyes and no pain in her heart, but sadly we can't. At less not without the capitol getting angry and without whispers of adultery surrounding us. Gently I pick her up and carry her over to my bed luckily the bedding was still pulled back from when I awoke in the middle of the night hours before. Trying my best not to wake her up I tucked her into bed. Before I walked away I planted a light kiss on her forehead. Silently I made my way back to my desk. I was half way there when I heard a soft voice whisper my name. Turning I saw that Katniss had sat up and was staring at me with sleepy eyes. "Stay with me please" she said barely above a whisper. It was so hard to tell her no. So instead of trying to do the impossible I just compiled to her wishes. I don't get into bed with her, so I could honestly say I didn't sleep with her. If that did happen and it wasn't something she wanted with all heart I wouldn't be able to live with myself. After all that's happened I'm starting to think that I love Katniss a little more than I should. After I reach the side of the bed where she is, I kneel down so I can be eye level with her. There wasn't the usual shield around her every feeling. So I could every emotion in her moonlight silver eyes. Most of them were recognizable but, but a lot were new. When a few comfortable moments of silence had passed, she shifted over slightly and patted the bed in front of her. "Get in" she said soft practically begging. (We really need to work on the fact that she uses begging to get her way.) Well so much for being able to say honestly that I didn't sleep in the same bed as this beautiful minor. But like I said earlier I just couldn't say no to her. When I slipped into the cool red silk sheets the first thing I felt was Katniss's strong slender arms wrap around my waist. I could feel her warm breath against my back as she whispered something unexpected. "Thank you" she murmured. Why was she thanking me? I should be thanking her after all she had done for me. She had basically saved my life. I turned around slowly so I could look in her eyes as I spoke. "Why are you thanking me?" I inquired tucking my hand under her chin so she had to look at me. "I'm thanking you because you are all ways there for me. Because you love me" she said the last part almost as if it was a passing thought that wasn't meant to be shared. This wasn't right she shouldn't speak like this; I shouldn't be this close to her. I wanted to tell her this things but I couldn't because she no matter how hard I tried to deny it I just couldn't. I was falling for the girl on fire and I decided to tell her. "My girl who was on fire I love you and always will. There is no need to thank me for it." I said it slowly unsure of the words as they slipped out of my mouth. I thought Katniss would be shocked and mad at my confession. Instead I was the shocked because at that moment the girl who was on fire kissed me for the first time.

* * *

sorry that the spacing is off my word is acting up. hope you enjoyed r&r CINNA OUT.


End file.
